Cinderella of the future
by CaPe
Summary: A HYD version of Cinderella...Chapter 7's UP!
1. The First Meeting

Author's Note: Hello. This is CaPe's first attempt to write a comedy fan fiction. All the Best To Me.Hahahha. anyway, this fic's characters belongs not only to HYD but also myself OC. For first time readers, I'm writing in Various Point Of View (POV). So If it's Makino's POV, it means that you reading in Makino's Opinion.. By the way, if you see this *_*', it means this comment is made by my 'nice' sister. If it's this, @ c @ , it means that I'm making this comment. 'Cause I wear Glasses.  
  
Cinderella of the future  
  
Chapter 1- the first meeting  
  
Author's POV  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, ( 'wait a minute, it's Cinderella of the future, not long time ago. *_*')  
  
(fine.. Let's start all over again @ c @ ) In the year 2050AD, a baby girl was born to the Makino  
  
family. Her name was Makino Tsukushi. Not long after she was born, her mother died. Leaving the  
  
little Tsukushi to her father, Makino Akagi (makes me think of the gorilla in Slam dunk *_*') He  
  
was very fond of Tsukushi as she was very very cute. (which means she is ugly but adorable *_*'  
  
you idiot, you don't have to think so deeply @ c @ ) Not only that, she always looked like a lady.  
  
But, she never behaved like one. Instead, she's like a little boy. She like being Superman, always  
  
trying to fly. She likes playing in the mud, but never dolls. She hates them. She always think, why  
  
on Earth would any one invent dolls ( I don't know why too @ c @ ), Akagi always tells her, it's  
  
the same reason why they invent robots. One fine day (when she was 6 @ c @ ) , she met her  
  
father's business partner's son, Doumiyouji Tsukasa.  
  
  
  
Makino's POV  
  
'Father, do I have to meet him?' I asked, wanting to play with the boys.  
  
'Yes my dear. Now go dress and act like a lady,' my father answered.  
  
'But Father, you know I hate acting like a lady. I want to eat like a boy not take small bites like a  
  
lady. ( I wonder how long ladies take to finish their food with small bites @ c @ ) Please, may I go  
  
out and play?' I said, trying to persuade my father.  
  
'You can play with Doumiyouji Tsukasa,' he replied.  
  
'That's his name? It sounds stupid,' I said without thinking.  
  
'Don't be rude Tsukushi. Now hurry and get dress. They are coming any moment now. Be good  
  
and I'll buy you sweets.' On the account of the sweets, I dressed up neatly like a lady. I don't  
  
understand why ladies have to wear dresses. Why can't they wear shorts?  
  
'Young Mistress,' my robot housemaid said, ' your father's waiting.' I nodded, then I took a deep  
  
breath and I went to the living room.  
  
'Tsukushi, come here,' my Father said as he gestures for me to come. I walked towards my father  
  
slowly just like a lady. 'Doumiyouji, this is my precious daughter, Tsukushi. Tsukushi, say hi to  
  
uncle.'  
  
I curtsey and said , 'Hello Uncle. I'm Makino Tsukushi. It's a pleasure meeting you.'  
  
'Hello Tsukushi. Well Makino, you've trained her well. Tsukushi, meet my son, Tsukasa.' A little  
  
boy with curly hair came forward. 'Say hi to Tsukushi.'  
  
'Hi Tsukushi. I'm Doumiyouji Tsukasa. Nice meeting you,' he said and then bowed.  
  
'Oh. Your name fits you,' I said, with my eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
'Well thank you,' he said, smiling.  
  
'You don't have to thank me,' I replied, ' Your name is as moronic as you. Look at your hair. It  
  
ugly I would say. What did you do with it? Perm it? It's too ugly, it makes you look like a big big  
  
Baka.'  
  
'Nobody scolds me like that,' he said angrily. Then he aimed a punch at me. I think he mistook me  
  
for ordinary girls. I have fought with many boys and he thought that that punch would hurt me. I  
  
took a step back and dodged it easily. I return him a punch. He surprised and my punch hit him  
  
straight on the face. (Hurray for girl power! @c@ )  
  
'Tsukushi!,' my father shouted. 'How can you do such a thing. Hurry, apologise to Tsukasa.'  
  
'Why should I? It was him who wanted to punch me first,' I argued back.  
  
'Don't you dare argue with me.'  
  
' Makino, it's all right. They are just playing. Am I right Tsukushi and Tsukasa?' Doumiyouji said.  
  
I nodded my head and then turn and stare at Tsukasa. I glare at him, hinting him that if he says  
  
anything, I would trash him. He nodded.  
  
'Uncle, Tsukushi and I were just playing. Father, I like this girl. May I play with her?' he said  
  
Both my father and Doumiyouji smiled. Doumiyouji nodded and my Father told me to bring  
  
Tsukasa out to the garden to play.  
  
'Tsukushi. I really like you. Can we be friends?' he asked when we were in the garden.  
  
'Of course,' I said, as I was guilty. I know I shouldn't said that his name was stupid. It must  
  
have hurt him. 'Let's be friends.' I held out my hand to him. He took it shake it. In the end. We had  
  
lots of fun together. We threw stones, played hide and seek (must be boring to play with only two  
  
person @c@ ) and then we ran home together. After dinner, we went to play in my room. We  
  
played playstation 50. Time passed so quickly. Soon it was time for him to go home.  
  
'Bye Tsukushi.,' he said as my father and I walked him to the door.  
  
'Bye,' I replied , 'It's really great knowing you. Well, sorry that I said you were moronic and I  
  
shouldn't have punch you.'  
  
'You don't have to apologise. I love your punch,' he said and he kissed me on my lips. A sneak  
  
attack.  
  
'Hey, that wasn't fair. You sneak up on me,' I said and without thinking. I kissed him back.  
  
'Bye,' he said as his face blushed. I wonder why.  
  
'So, Tsukushi, you like Tsukasa?' Father asked. I smiled and said yes. After all he is a good friend.  
  
  
  
Author POV:  
  
So the 1st meeting ended with Tsukushi kissing Tsukasa, without knowing the meaning of kissing.  
  
Poor Tsukasa, started loving Tsukushi at first sight and the little girl just treat him like a friend. All  
  
The best to Tsukasa. 


	2. Married

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews!!! Hey if you like romantic stories, read My boy friend's Angel or The Time's Short. Chapter 2's very short. Sorry (  
  
Chapter 2 -- Married  
  
Author POV:  
  
'Father, when will you be coming home?' Tsukushi asked.  
  
'Soon my dear,' Makino Akagi replied.. 'When I'm out, don't get into any trouble  
  
alright?' Tsukushi nodded.  
  
Akagi went to London for a business trip. Leaving Tsukushi alone at home. However,  
  
Akagi was smart enough to tell Doumyoji. So Doumyoji brought Tsukasa over to  
  
Tsukushi's house.  
  
Tsukasa's POV:  
  
After the 1st meeting I had with Tsukushi, I knew she was the perfect girl for me. Finally,  
  
After 4 days, I get to go her house again. Tsukushi Here I come! (What a idiot! @c@ )  
  
'Tsukushi, why are you looking so glum?' I asked, concerned.  
  
'Nothing it's just that I missed my Father,' she replied and she cried. Oh no, I made her  
  
cry. How could I? Not the tears. I, Doumyoji Tsukasa, is not afraid of anything except  
  
girls crying. What should I do? (Hug her you moron @c@ ) Hug her? (yes @c@)  
  
'Tsukushi, don't cry. Your father's coming home soon. Don't worry.' I said then I  
  
embraced her in my arms.  
  
Makino POV  
  
I'm now in Tsukasa's arms and I feel weird. It's not that I hate this feeling but I rather  
  
like it. I feel warm in his hug. ( to Tsukushi, Tsukasa's embrace is nothing but a hug. I  
  
must say that Tsukushi is really very slow!!! *_*' ) After a while, he let go.  
  
'Feeling better?' he asked. I nod.  
  
'Thanks pal.' I said.  
  
'Let's play then.'  
  
'Okay. What do you want to play?' I asked.  
  
'Let's play bride and bridegroom. You'll be the bride and I'll be the bridegroom ( you  
  
sure Tsukasa is only 7 *_*' Not my fault if he matures so fast @c@ ) Then we go  
  
through the wedding ceremony.'  
  
'Sounds great,. Let's play. ( Tsukushi, after going thru the wedding ceremony, you'll be  
  
his wife!!! @c@) I went to my room and found the best looking white gown I have.  
  
(Tsukasa told her that the gown must be white. @c@ ) After putting on my gown. I went  
  
my jewellery box and got myself a pearl necklace and earrings. Great I'm all set to be the  
  
most beautiful bride in the world.  
  
Author's POV  
  
After getting dressed, the beautiful Tsukushi and the handsome Tsukasa met at the garden  
  
To go through the wedding ceremony.  
  
'I, Doumyoji Tsukasa, is willing to take Makino Tsukushi as my lawful wife. To be with  
  
her through thick and thin. To share with my joys and woes. And to take care of her till  
  
death.' Tsukasa said. 'Your turn Tsukushi.'  
  
'I, Makino Tsukushi, is willing to take Doumyoji Tsukasa as my lawful husband. To be  
  
with him through thick and thin. To share with him all my joys and woes. To take care of  
  
him till death.' Makino said. 'Now what?'  
  
'Exchange rings.'  
  
'But I don't have any.' 'Don't worry, I got them ready,' said Tsukasa as he took a ring box out from his pocket.  
  
He opened it and in it lies 2 identical rings, except that one had a 4 caret diamond on it.  
  
(I want the rings @c@ )  
  
'Where did you get that?' Tsukushi asked, both surprise and amazed.  
  
'I got it from my parents. I went to my mother's jewellery box and took them while they  
  
were bathing together. Here I'll wear it for you and you'll it for me too.' They exchange  
  
rings. The ceremony is quite complete.  
  
'Now what do we do?' asked Tsukushi innocently.  
  
'We kiss and it must be a long one.' So the both of them kissed. A long one too. 'Now,  
  
Makino Tsukushi, you are mine.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: What will happen next? Will Tsukushi completely be Tsukasa's? Stay tune!!! 


	3. Married 2

Author's note: Thanks for supporting me. Enjoy your reading! If there's any mistakes, please feel free to tell me!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Married 2  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Last chapter, Tsukasa trick Tsukushi into marrying him. Now, will Tsukushi really be his?  
  
Tuskushi's POV:  
  
I'll be Tsukasa's? I don't understand what he's saying. Never mind. It must be a part of the ceremony. I'll  
  
Just play along with him. 'So now what do we do after we got married?' I asked.  
  
'We do things together,' he answered. Isn't that the same as being friends? Friends do things together too.  
  
(he meant that you sleep together with him. Slow Tsukushi!!! @c@)  
  
'Okay. But now I'm feeling hungry. Can we eat first and continue the game later?'  
  
'Sure. Tsukushi, give me your hand.' He said  
  
'Why?,' I asked.  
  
'Because we are married. So I must hold your hand.' I nodded and gave him my hand. We went to the  
  
dining table and had our lunch. After lunch, we continued our game. We did a lot of things together. We  
  
played shooting game. ( don't you think it's a bit violent? *_*') I shot 8 out of 10 darts while Tsukasa only  
  
shot 5 out of 10. Tsukasa was upset that he lost to me. But I quite enjoy it. Following that, we fought with  
  
each other. I must say that he's a good fighter and I lost this fight (now we know why the grown up  
  
Tsukasa fights so well @c@). We rolled in the mud and then we pound on each other. I really enjoy myself  
  
And I forgot everything about my father. When we got back my house, my robot maids started asking me  
  
to bathe. Since Tsukasa said that we must do everything together, I asked him if he wants to bathe with me.  
  
He replied that it would be nice and we got ready to bathe together. ( Tsukasa is so horny!!! @c@)  
  
Tsukasa's POV:  
  
I was smart to bring a new set of clothes with me. Now I get to bathe with Tsukushi. I put my clothes in the  
  
bathroom first. I was waiting for Tsukushi when her maids started undressing me. 'What are you doing,' I  
  
shouted. The maids did not reply till they finish undressing me.  
  
'Master please get into the bathtub,' they replied as the lead me to the bathtub. I did not want to get into the  
  
bathtub without Tsukushi.  
  
'Tsukasa, can you wait for me in the bathtub? My maids are programmed in such a way that they will not  
  
leave till you get into the bathtub. My father wanted me to get a good bath so he sent these maids to  
  
guard me.' Tsukushi said to me. So I stepped into the bathtub and sat down, waiting for Tsukushi. The  
  
maids came again. This time with a box of toys. They emptied the box of time right on me. One of them  
  
was a big submarine. It hit me right on the face. Before I knew anything, Tsukushi was already in the  
  
bathtub ( so sad. Didn't get to see Tsukushi's body *_*'). 'Sorry to keep you waiting.' She said in a sweet  
  
voice. Then she splashed water on my face. 'Come on, let's play.' She took a duck and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Water came out of it's mouth. I took the big submarine and attack the duck. We played for several hours  
  
Then we got serious and bathe. I took the shampoo and shampoo both my hair and her hair. Her hair was  
  
long and silky. If only my hair was straight. Perhaps she would like me right from the start. But no matter  
  
what, I was enjoying this moment.  
  
Tsukushi POV:  
  
Tsukasa shampooed my hair. This was the first time any one ever shampoo my hair for me. Father was  
  
always busy and mother died when I was just a baby. No one till now, ever shampooed my hair. I was  
  
touched. So this was what they meant being husband and wife. I like this feeling. I like to be cared and to  
  
be loved. 'Tsukasa,' I said to him, 'I like being your wife.' He smiled and then, he gave me a kiss, 'me too,'  
  
he replied. My maids came in with towels. I got up and my maids wrap the towel around me. I turned to see  
  
Tsukasa but he just stare blankly at me. 'Hurry,' I said. Then I went to my room.  
  
Tsukasa's POV:  
  
Finally, I saw Tsukushi's body. The moment I was waiting for. I got out of the bathtub and smiled happily  
  
To myself. I changed then I went to Tsukushi's room. Tsukushi had just finish changing when I went to her  
  
room. She looked lovely in her shirt and shorts. Her hair was down and dripping with water. ' Tsukasa, l  
  
let's have dinner now. I'm starving.' She said and took my hand and we walked down to the dinning room.  
  
We had dinner together then we went to the study room. She took a book and sat at a corner and started  
  
Reading. I did not. Instead, I sat, at a corner opposite her, quietly looking at her. Her face was full of  
  
Expressions, one minute she was smiling and the next minute she was crying. Finally, she finished reading.  
  
She turned and look at me. 'Are you leaving now?' she asked. I look at my watch, it was nine.  
  
'No, it's too late. I'll call my father and tell him that I'm sleeping over at your house.'  
  
I called my father, told him that I was sleeping at Tsukushi's house. He agreed and asked me to enjoy  
  
myself. (What kind of father is that? @c@) I went to Tsukushi's room, Tsukushi was changing into her  
  
pyjamas. 'Tsukasa, I'm going to bed now. I'll get the maid to show you to the guest room.' She said with a  
  
yawn.  
  
'I'm sleeping with you.' I answered, ' as husband and wife, we must sleep together.' She nodded and  
  
gesture for me to get into bed. She got into bed and snuggled right beside me. Soon, she feel asleep. I  
  
looked at her again. Now I know why they call, a girl sleeping, Sleeping Beauty. Slowly, afraid that she  
  
would wake up, I kissed her and muttered, ' Good night my wife.' Then I slept. 


	4. Tsukushi has a new mom

Author's Note: Hi. Thanks for all your reviews. Dear blue, I know it sounds funny that children at the age of 7 still does not know what married means. For Tsukushi it's because her mother died when she was every young. Her father is constantly out of the country and all she is left with are a bunch of robots maids. So no taught her what the hell is being married means. For Tsukasa he knows what he means so that's why he trick Tsukushi into 'marrying' him. Here's Chapter 4, enjoy it!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Tsukushi has a new mom  
  
Author's POV:  
  
The last chapter ended with Tsukasa sleeping with Tsukushi (do not think too deeply. Tsukasa did not have  
  
Sex education yet @c@) They slept peacefully till dawn, when Tsukushi's father came to her room and got  
  
a shock when he sees Tsukasa in bed with her.  
  
'Good heavens, where is Tsukasa sleeping beside my girl?' Akagi said, asking the robot maids.  
  
'They are playing a game called 'Married' sir. Missy said that they have to do everything together. So they  
  
slept together Sir,' replied the maids. I should have taught Tsukushi what married means, thought Akagi.  
  
'Wake Tsukushi up and dress her up in her best gown,' he commanded the maids.  
  
'Dear, may I see your precious daughter?' a young fine lady asked.  
  
'Of course, Honey. She's still asleep. I'll get her all dressed up before meeting you. Now, wait for me in the  
  
living room.,' replied Akagi.  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Wake up Missy. Wake up.' I opened my eyes slowly. My maids were waking me up with their cold limbs  
  
and voice. How I wish that my mother is still alive. I'm sure she would wake me up sweetly with her warm  
  
hugs and kisses. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and yawn.  
  
'What time is it now?' I asked.  
  
'10 am Missy,' the maids replied.  
  
'10 am? Oh my, so late? Father should be home by now. Oh no. I haven't wash up yet. Quick, help me with  
  
my washing,' I said to my maids. I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and changed. When I came out  
  
of my bathroom, I realised that Tsukasa is still in my bed. I went over to him, wanting to wake him up. But  
  
he was soundly asleep and I do not have the heart to wake him up. Never mind. I shall just let him rest in  
  
my bed. 'Where's my father,' I asked..  
  
'In the living room missy, he wants you to go to the living room straight away,' the maids replied.. I ran  
  
to the living room. I missed my father. Damn the house. Why is it so big? It took me a couple of minutes  
  
just to get to the living room. By the time I reached the living room, I was panting. I opened the doors and  
  
to my surprise, my father was standing with another women with 3 kids.  
  
'There, my darling, come over,' my father said. I walked to my father slowly. A sudden ominous feeling  
  
overwhelm me.  
  
'This is Usagi, and Usagi this is Tsukushi, my precious daughter,' father said.  
  
'So this is Tsukushi,' the Woman said with a smile, ' I heard a great deal about you.' She took my hand and  
  
shook it. After shaking hands with her, I hid behind my Father. I don't like this woman. She doesn't smile  
  
from her heart. 'Looks like little Tsukushi here is shy,' she said to my father. 'Tsukushi, I want you to meet  
  
my children, Sakurako, Haruko and Yuuki.' I took a peek at all of them. Yuuki smiled at me while the  
  
other two just stared at me. I smiled back at Yuuki. I feel that among the 3 sisters, Yuuki seemed to be the  
  
nicest.  
  
'Hi Tsukushi, I'm Yuuki. Nice to meet you,' she said and offer me her hand. I took me and smiled shyly.  
  
'Shall we go out and play?' she asked. I nod my head. Playing never fails to unwind me. We went to the  
  
garden and play.  
  
Tsukasa's POV:  
  
I woke up and found out that I was all alone in Tsukushi's bed. Where is Tsukushi? I looked around and  
  
decided that it was best for me to wash up before I continue to search for her. After washing up, I asked  
  
one of her maids, her whereabouts. They told me that she is in the living room with Mr. Makino. Hence I  
  
went to the living room. I was about to enter when I heard Mr Makino talking to a lady.  
  
'Dear, when are we getting married?'  
  
'Soon Honey. Don't rush me.''  
  
'I'm not rushing you. It's just that we have been together for some time and I think ti is time for us to settle  
  
down.'  
  
'Alright. I'll tell Tsukushi first. Then we get ready for the wedding okay?'  
  
'Okay. But when are you going to break the news to her?'  
  
'Tonight. I'll do it tonight before she goes to bed.' Mr Makino is getting married that means that Tsukushi  
  
is going to have a new mother. I've got to tell Tsukushi.  
  
Author's POV: With that, Tsukasa went off to find Tsukushi. What will Tsukushi do if she knows that Usagi is going to be  
  
Her mother? Will Akagi really marry Usagi? Will Usagi be the evil stepmother? All in the next Chapter of  
  
Cinderella of the Future 


	5. Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the 1st movement

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading Cinderella of the future! I'll try to update soon. Happy Reading!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the 1st Movement (so musical *_*')  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Last chapter ended with Tsukasa running off to find Tsukushi to tell her of Usagi being  
  
Her new mom.  
  
'Tsukushi,' Tsukasa said panting.  
  
'What?,' Tsukushi asked.  
  
'I just heard that you are going to have a new mother.'  
  
'What?! It can't be. Who's my new mother?'  
  
'I don't know. All I know is that there's a lady in the living room talking about marrying  
  
your father.'  
  
'In the living room? That must be Usagi.'  
  
'My mother?,' asked Yuuki  
  
'Who is she,' Tsukasa asked.  
  
'Yuuki. Usagi's daughter. I forgot to introduce you to one another. Yuuki, this is my  
  
buddy Tsukasa. Tsukasa this is my new found friend, Yuuki,' said Tsukushi, forgetting  
  
about Usagi for the moment.  
  
'Hi, nice to meet you.' Tsukasa said.  
  
'Me too,' said Yuuki blushing. She has never met anyone so dashing before.  
  
'What are you going to do about your new mother Tsukushi,' Tsukasa said.  
  
'I don't know. All I know is that I'll never accept her as my mother.'  
  
'Why? Is my mother becomes your mother, then we'll be sisters,' said Yuuki innocently.  
  
'Well I don't like her. She seems likely to be the wicked stepmother in Snow white and  
  
the seven dwarves,' Tsukushi answered.  
  
'No. My mother is nice,' Yuuki said defensively.  
  
'But hearing her voice makes me think of the stepmother in Cinderella. Her voice seems  
  
cold like the voice of the Winter Queen.'  
  
'Winter Queen? You mean Snow Queen (no comments. How can he ever mix up Snow  
  
Queen and Winter Queen "@c@"),' Tsukushi corrected.  
  
'They are the same,' said Tsukasa feeling embarrassed. (I would if it was me *_*') 'So  
  
what are you doing to do?' Tsukasa asked trying to change the subject.  
  
'Well, I'll never let her be mother. I'll do anything to stop her from being my mother'  
  
Usagi's POV:  
  
Finally, I'll get to be married to a man of high status and of great wealth. All I have to do  
  
Is to wait patiently for Akagi to marry me. 'Honey, would you like a cup of coffee?' I  
  
Asked.  
  
'Sure.' Akagi answered. I went to the coffee mixer and poured a cup of coffee. I added  
  
creamer, sugar and something special. A love powder as some may called it. I got it from  
  
this witch who promises that this powder will make Akagi love me and me only. Not  
  
even his precious daughter Tsukushi. He will do everything I ask him to. I'll make him  
  
amend his will. When he dies, he will give everything to me. ME alone. I'll be the richest  
  
woman on Earth. Then I'll get all the men I want.  
  
'Here honey, drink it while it's hot,' I said to him gently and handed him the cup.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Bang. The door of the living room flew open  
  
'Father, I need to talk to you,' Tsukushi said slamming the door behind her.  
  
'Where are your manners Tsukushi?' Akagi asked.  
  
'I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you. It's an emergency. Father please.'  
  
'Alright. Usagi can you give us a minute?'  
  
'Sure,' I said. It's not suppose to do this. Akagi should have been so in love with me that  
  
he will never ask me to leave the room. Wait a minute. What's that on the floor? Coffee.  
  
He didn't drink the coffee. He must have been startled by Tsukushi's entering. That  
  
Wretch. Wait till I get my hands on you.  
  
(Usagi left the room but waiting just outside the door and trying real hard to hear what  
  
Tsukushi and Akagi were saying)  
  
'Father, are you going to marry Usagi?' Tsukushi asked  
  
'Who told you that,' Akagi said  
  
'Never mind who. Just answer me. Are you going to marry Usagi?'  
  
'Well most probably yes. Why did you ask?'  
  
'Father, please do not marry her.' That wretch. I swear I'll torment her.  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
'Why?' Father asked  
  
'I don't like her,' I answered simply  
  
'Usagi is a nice person. You will get to like her. Just give it a couple of months, I'm  
  
sure you will like her.'  
  
'What if I gave it a chance and I still don't like her, will you still marry her?'  
  
'Maybe not. We'll see then,' Father replied.  
  
'Father, she's evil. I can feel it.'  
  
'Now that's a very mean thing to say.'  
  
'No it's not. I can sense it. It's the sixth sense. I just know that she will be the evil  
  
stepmother in Cinderella and Snow White.'  
  
'You have been reading too much fairy tales.' Oh gosh. How can I ever convince Father  
  
that Usagi is evil.  
  
Author POV  
  
So what would Tsukushi do to prove to her Father that Usagi is evil. Or will she be too  
  
Late to prove it. Will Usagi be the legendary Stepmother? Who knows? Only CaPe  
  
Knows. You will too, just stay tuned for Cinderella of the Future, Chapter 6, Usagi Vs  
  
Tsukushi, the 2nd Movement. 


	6. Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the 2nd movement

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. I really hope I can finish the Fan Fic soon. Thanks for your support. Happy reading. For your information, Yuuki and Tsukasa were still in the garden waiting for Tsukushi's return. They didn't just disappear. Sorry Tsukasa and Yuuki, I almost forgot about you! Here's the 'long' awaited Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6: Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the 2nd Movement  
  
Author's POV:  
  
The last chapter ended with Tsukushi trying to call off the Wedding between Usagi and  
  
her father. She didn't succeed but she figured it out that if she's able to prove that Usagi  
  
is evil, the wedding will naturally be called off.  
  
Tsukushi's POV:  
  
Oh God, please bless me with all your powers and let find a way to prove that Usagi is  
  
evil, I thought. I walked slowly back to the garden, where Tsukasa and Yuuki were still  
  
waiting for me. I'll do anything to prove that Usagi is evil. Oh father, why don't you  
  
believe my sixth sense? Mother, if you can hear me please don't let Usagi be my new  
  
mom. 'So, did your attempt to break Usagi and your father up worked?' Tsukasa asked.  
  
I shake my head. Though it didn't work now, I'm sure there's something I can do to  
  
break them up. 'Tsukushi, why don't you just let my mother and your father get married?  
  
I would like to be your sister,' Yuuki said.  
  
'I'm sorry Yuuki. I like to be your sister too. Nevertheless, I don't want my mother to be  
  
replace by yours. I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish,' I told her. Yuuki is the nicest girl  
  
among the three sisters and I really would like her to be my sister too. Life is full of  
  
ironies, I mean who would have thought, the evil-looking Usagi is actually the sweet  
  
looking Yuuki's mother.  
  
'I have a idea to break the two of them up,' Tsukasa said after much thinking.  
  
'You sure?,' I asked, 'you can't even differentiate between a Snow Queen and a Winter Queen. How can you come up with good ideas?' Tsukasa blushed. Tomato-red if one  
  
were to describe the colour of his face.  
  
'Never judge the magazine (it's not magazine Tsukasa! How dumb can you be? @c@) by  
  
its cover,' Tsukasa replied, trying to defend himself. Upon hearing this, both Yuuki and I  
  
laughed. This time, Tsukasa was angry. 'What are you laughing about?'  
  
'Tsukasa, how stupid can you be? Didn't you study? It's not magazine, it's book. Never  
  
judge the book by its cover, Baka,' I said, still laughing.  
  
'They are the same,' Tsukasa replied. 'So do you still want to hear my idea?'  
  
'No harm hearing,' I answered.  
  
'Tsukushi, aren't you your father's precious daughter?'  
  
'Yes. So, that leads to?'  
  
'The only thing that stands between Usagi and your father is you. All you have to do is  
  
to make Usagi treat you badly in front of your father. Your father will then kick her  
  
away.' Tsukasa suggested. Good idea I would say. Father loves me more than anything  
  
on this world. If he sees that Usagi is not treating me well, he would call off the wedding.  
  
'Great idea Tsukasa. I love you.(Akagi, didn't you teach Tsukushi what love means?  
  
*_*') With this brilliant plan, I would drive Usagi out of this house!' I said  
  
'But that means that I won't be able to play with you anymore.' Yuuki said glumly  
  
'You have nothing to fear. Though I don't quite like your mother, I like you and I  
  
welcome you to come to my house as often as possible,' I said then I gave her a hug.  
  
Usagi POV:  
  
That wretch. She thinks that she can just ruin my happiness for me. I have been working  
  
very hard to get myself a rich husband and I WON'T let a stinky little wretch ruin all this  
  
for me. NEVER! Looks like it's time to show her who's boss. Tsukushi, don't blame me  
  
for the harm I will bring forth to you. You deserve it. For years, I have been working on  
  
my witchcraft. Now it's the time to put it in good use. I took out my crystal ball look  
  
deep into it and chanted. 'Crystal ball, crystal ball, tell me what you've spied. Tell me  
  
quick and clear or beware, I'll break you into million pieces.' Almost immediately, a  
  
picture of Tsukushi talking to a boy and Yuuki appeared.  
  
'The only thing that stands between Usagi and your father is you. All you have to do is  
  
to make Usagi treat you badly in front of your father. Your father will then kick her  
  
away.,' the little boy said. So that's your plan Tsukushi. Too bad, I know every part of  
  
your plan. Your plan will foil you insignificant fool. I have a better plan. I'll be the good  
  
guy here. I'll let Tsukushi's plan backfire. I'll let her have her own taste of her medicine.  
  
I have a perfect spell for it. I took my spell book out and found the one spell that will  
  
make the little bitch's plan backfire.  
  
'Truth and lies, black and white, let all things white be black and all lies be truth, the  
  
god of lies, (please take note that I'm not using any real name of any god or goddess  
  
@c@) Témperest make Tsukushi's plan backfire and all truth will be come lies!' I  
  
chanted. Upon completing the spell, I grinned for I know that the winner of this game is  
  
none other than ME! Hahaha. Makino Akagi is Mine, so is his fortune.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Terrible witch Usagi has cast a spell on Tsukushi. Now, will Tsukushi still be able to  
  
Chase Usagi off? Will Usagi finally be able to win this battle? Find out yourselves on the  
  
Next Cinderella of the Future, Chapter 7, Usagi Vs Tsukushi the 3rd Movement. 


	7. Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the Final Movement

Author's Note: Can anyone tell me how many movements does a Concert piece have? Any way, this is Chapter 7 and it's having a unexpected twist. Maybe all of you could have guess it who is the winner of the battle between Usagi and Tsukushi.  
  
Chapter 7: Usagi Vs Tsukushi, the Final Movement (Finally *roll eyes* *_*')  
  
Author's POV:  
  
The last chapter ended with Usagi casting a backfire spell on Tsukushi. Now, it's a week after Usagi cast  
  
the spell on Tsukushi. For that past week, Tsukushi came up with plans to drive Usagi out of the house. Will she succeed?  
  
Tsukushi POV:  
  
Finally, after one week of detail planning, I have come up with a series of acts to prove that Usagi isn't the perfect choice of being  
  
a mother nor a good wife. Now it's the time to start my acts. Act no. 1 coming right up.  
  
'Usagi, can you please get me a cup of warm milk?'  
  
'Sure Tsukushi. Anything you say, my sweetie,' she replied. She went into the kitchen and started to boil the milk.  
  
'Here Tsukushi, your milk is ready.' Tsukushi passed me the milk. It's time for the show.  
  
'look Father, what's that?' I pointed at a corner behind him. He turned and so did Usagi. Quickly, I added laxatives into my milk.  
  
'Tsukushi,' my Father said, ' that's just a painting I bought when I went to London. It has been up there for a week. I'm surprise  
  
that you didn't notice it at all.'  
  
'Sorry father,' I said. I took my glass of milk and drank it. I'll be visiting the toilet real soon but that doesn't matter as long as Usagi  
  
is out of the house.  
  
'Sweetie, can you help me refill the milk in my glass' Usagi said sweetly. What is she up to now? Never mind about that. What harm  
  
can it make just to pour her a glass of milk? I took her cup and went into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi's POV:  
  
That fool. She took my cup and refill it for me. She thought I was looking at the painting when she was creating a diversion. She  
  
thought that I didn't see that she added laxatives into her milk. But never mind. No matter what she do, her plans will all backfire.  
  
'Oh Akagi, ain't Tsukushi sweet. I thought she didn't like me. But look, she is willing to pour me a cup of milk.' I said.  
  
'I knew that my girl will like you just as I do Usagi. Just be nice to her and she will be nice to you too.' Akagi answered. Tsukushi  
  
returned with milk in my cup. I drank it before she drank hers. Immediately, I began to feel that the laxatives is starting to work.  
  
I. .. I.. . feel.. .. drowsy.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Usagi soon feel asleep. Akagi was shocked at first but all he did was to carry her back to her room. Tsukushi followed behind him.  
  
'Father,' Tsukushi said, 'I can show you Usagi is evil.'  
  
'How?' Akagi answered.  
  
'The sleeping Usagi proves it.' Akagi looked confused.  
  
'Well, I added sleeping pills into my milk. So I should be the one falling asleep right?' Tsukushi explained, 'but I didn't instead,  
  
Usagi fell asleep. I too drank the milk but look what happens.'  
  
'You could have put sleeping pills into her milk while in you were in the kitchen refilling her cup for her. Anyway, that proves  
  
nothing.'  
  
'Father, don't you see? She's a witch. She's able to cast spells. Actually I plan to add laxatives into my milk and accuse her of  
  
poisoning the milk but Yuuki came to me and told me that whatever bad things I do, it will happen to Usagi instead. Yuuki said she  
  
cast a spell on me.'  
  
'You and Yuuki have been reading too much fairy tales. There are no witches on this world. They only exist in fantasies honey.'  
  
'What if there is a crystal ball in this room and spell book. Will you believe me?'  
  
'If you can find them, I'll believe you.' So Tsukushi ransacked the whole room trying to find the crystal ball and the spell book. After  
  
a few hours, she still couldn't find it. Was the spell Usagi cast working? 'Tsukushi, I'm very disappointed with you. I didn't know  
  
you could tell lies just to drive Usagi out of the house. Tsukushi, I love Usagi and I want her to be your new mother.'  
  
'Father, I speak of no lies. Believe me,' Tsukushi begged. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Yuuki. 'Yuuki, am I  
  
glad to see you. Do you know where did your mother keep the crystal ball and the spell book?' She nod slowly.  
  
'Let me help you find Mother's crystal ball.' Yuuki said. ' Open sesame. Open, the doors that keeps the crystal ball. Open!'  
  
Slowly, but surely, the books on the bookshelf began to move. The books moved away, revealing a white crystal ball.  
  
'Look Father, do you believe me now?'  
  
'A ball doesn't prove anything. Where are the spell books then?' Akagi answered.  
  
Mother keeps them in the crystal ball,' Yuuki said. She put her hands on the crystal ball and started chanting. 'Crystal ball, crystal  
  
Ball, show me my mother spell book or I'll break you into million pieces.' The crystal ball began to glow then shake as if it was  
  
scared.  
  
'I can't. Mistress will break me into millions of pieces if I reveal the spell book,' the crystal ball said in a sad small voice.  
  
'If you don't reveal the spell book I'll break you into millions of pieces before she do. If you reveal her spell book, I'll keep you  
  
safe.' Yuuki. The crystal ball started to glow again, but this time, a little book was reveal.  
  
'Oh my gosh,' Akagi said, ' is Usagi really a witch?'  
  
'Father, she is a witch and I won't want her for a mother,' Tsukushi said.  
  
*yawn* 'What's happening?' Usagi asked, waking up.  
  
'You witch, GET OUT of my house,' Akagi roared.  
  
'Akagi, what are you saying? I'm not.' She turned and discovered that her spell book and her crystal ball were floating in the air.  
  
She knew that she has lost this battle. 'I'll make you pay for this,' Usagi said as she disappeared into thin air with Yuuki and her  
  
other two daughters.  
  
'I'm sorry Tsukushi, I almost got you a witch for a new mother.'  
  
'Don't worry father. Just trust my sixth sense next time.' Tsukushi answered.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Unexpected? Maybe but now it's time to guess who's the real stepmother of Tsukushi. 


End file.
